The Aphrodisiac
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: Grimmjow gets injected with an aphrodisiac. What happens when Il Forte gets in the way?


`I felt the need to be evil to Grimmjow and torture my friend Sara in one fell swing. I'm not sure how in character everyone's in, mainly because I have no idea what Il Forte's like. Idk but I kinda want to expand on the slight Ulquiorra/Grimmjow, so that might come up as a prequel.

Szayel's amber eyes flicked from monitor to monitor, looking at all the Arrancar that called Las Noches home. He lightly twirled the small vial he held between his fingers, the pale orange liquid swished around inside it. A small frown crossed the insane man's pale face.

"Come on, come on." He muttered to himself, leaning closer to the monitors. "Aha!" He exclaimed out of nowhere, startling the few Fraccion wandering around his lab. "'Bout damn time!" He had been working on a new serum and he had wanted to try it out for so long. But these Arrancar never slept! He couldn't very well do it while they were awake, their hierro would break the needle like a toothpick. But one had finally fallen asleep. He smiled as he realized who his victim was: Grimmjow. He grabbed at a needle he had set aside and viciously stabbed it into the top of the vial, drawing out the liquid. With a smirk, he slipped out into the vast hallways, making his way to Grimmjow's room. He pushed open the door. His fellow Espada was sprawled out on his stomach, bare-chested and snoring lightly. With skillful precision, Szayel moved over next to the bed and lifted the other man's arm. Quickly and carefully, the needle was jabbed in and removed. Grimmjow let out a little groan and rolled away from Szayel, who was making his way back to the hallway. The pink haired scientist gone wrong set his lips into a smirk,

"I couldn't have picked a more suitable candidate," He said to himself, brushing longs strands of hair out of his face. "Even without that aphrodisiac coursing through his veins, the Sexta has an impressive sex drive. Although, I doubt his little toys have ever seen his _softer _side." He chuckled softly. Quite pleased with himself, the scientist slipped back into his room and took his place at the computer to watch and record results.

OOO

About six and half hours later, the blue haired Espada awoke from his sleep. He let out a groan and rubbed his eyes with his hand, sitting up in the bed. His left arm burned like hell. A little absentmindedly, he scratched at hit, hissing when he felt blood under his nails. Throwing back the covers, Grimmjow pulled himself out of his bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He let out a little groan as white light attacked his eyes. Ignoring the burning in his eye sockets, Grimmjow leaned into the shower and twisted the dial. Soon, the sound of running water filled the small space. Letting his cyan eyes slip shut, Grimmjow tugged his pants off and slipped into the warm spray of the shower. Letting out a little sigh as hot water ran down his body, he ran his hands through his long, blue hair. His left hand lightly brushed against the wet shell of his ear. An unexpected wave of pleasure swept over him, making him open his eyes suddenly.

"What the hell?" He quietly voiced, repeating the process to see if it had the same effect. It did. He let out a quiet groan and let his hand slowly scratch its way down his neck to his collarbone. Grimmjow bit his lip and thought about the last time someone did this to him. Pale hands invaded his memory, slipping down his tan flesh. Ghostly lips trailed their way down his chest, stopping over his hipbone. The Espada's hand followed the lips, his fingers tracing light designs. That night had been a very long time ago, back when both he and Ulquiorra needed to let out some frustration. He had locked the memory away into that dark place where fantasies come alive. Grimmjow's hand slipped lower, grabbing his half-hard cock. A more intense wave of pleasure than usual ran through his body, pulsing in his veins. He had no idea why that was, but he liked the feeling. A low moan escaped his lips as he ran his thumb down the sensitive shaft. The Ulquiorra in his memory began to suck at his hipbone, occasionally nipping. A dull 'thud' sounded in the tiny room as the back of Grimmjow's head hit the tile wall. Oh God this was too much. The pressure on his cock, the memory of Ulquiorra's soft lips on his skin . . . he was going to come. A loud knock on the bathroom door stopped him mid-stroke.

"Grimmjow-sama?" A slightly arrogant voice came through the wooden door, slightly muffled. Grimmjow swallowed hard and opened his eyes into a glare.

"What?!" He snapped, trying to keep the harsh panting out of his voice. The voice came through the door again, not sounding at all hindered by the Espada's tone.

"I brought you clean clothes. Remind me again why I'm doing these menial jobs." The Fraccion sounded genuinely annoyed as he banged on the door again. Grimmjow twisted the shower off, pissed that he couldn't finish what he had started. Well he could have, but he didn't want anyone hearing him jacking off.

"Il Forte, just shut the fuck up and do what I tell you," He barked, running a hand over his face to get the excess water off it. "Or I think I'll have to rip your head off your fucking body." That threat usually stopped the blonde in his tracks. Today however, he was in one of his I'm-not-your-fucking-slave moods. Grimmjow heard the dull 'thump' as the Fraccion leaned against the door.

"I don't see why _I _have to do the womanly chores," He bitched, much to the Espada's aggravation. "Why can't you get Di-Roy to do them?" Grimmjow's eyebrows knitted into a scowl as he threw a towel around his hips. He was still horny as fuck, so Il Forte was going to be taking the brunt of his anger about that particular situation. Not that the blonde Fraccion didn't get the brunt of his anger on normal days. He pulled the door open, and immediately crashed into Il Forte, who had still been leaning on the hard wood. His soft blonde hair brushed against his face, tickling his cheeks. It smelled faintly of apple blossoms. Il Forte's smell was captivating to him; the subtle scent of shampoo mixed with the surprising scent of grass. The Fraccion let out a surprised yelp as he fell backward. The second his back connected with Grimmjow's bare chest, he lurched forward and turned around to face his Espada. Grimmjow studied the other man's face for a few moments. He noted that Il Forte's brown eyes glinted very seductively in the faint bathroom light. One blonde eyebrow arched gracefully as the Fraccion stared at him. The blue haired man noted the subtle curve in Il Forte's lips, and his high cheekbones. He was actually quite beautiful. He was suddenly more turned on then ever before. The primal need to fuck began to course through his veins. He took a step forward and pushed the slightly smaller man backwards until he was lying on his bed. With a seductive smile, Grimmjow moved so that he was straddling the blonde's waist with his legs. With a quick flick of his fingers, the Sexta opened Il Forte's shirt, revealing all of his tan skin to Grimmjow.

"What- what are you . . . _oh._" The protest turned into a soft moan ad the Espada's rough tongue ran from the base of his neck, to the ticklish spot just behind his ear. His earlobe was given a small nip before hot breath washed over him.

"You interrupted me," Grimmjow explained gruffly into his ear, his free hand slipping down past Il Forte's obi and tracing the line of his pants. "Now you have to pay." That devilish tongue snaked out of his mouth to run up the blonde's jaw line. He stopped when he hit the other's lips, however. The Fraccion was having none of that. Swiftly, he grabbed Grimmjow by the neck and forcefully brought him down. Their teeth clacked almost painfully together as Il Forte eagerly opened his mouth to the more experienced man. He had never wanted to admit this, but he had been lusting after Grimmjow ever since he saw just how incredibly sexy the man was. The fact that he was just clad in a thin white towel made the whole ordeal better for him. Now that same man had him pinned down on his bed and was dominating him with both his legs and tongue. The hand not currently playing with the top of his pants was working to pull his shirt down off his skinny arms. He smiled around Grimmjow's lips and shifted his body until they were both bare-chested on the bed. Suddenly, Grimmjow pulled away, much to Il Forte's disappointment. Grinning at the little groan the blonde let slip past his lips, the Espada moved down his chest, scratching the skin as he went. Il Forte arched up to his touch until little red beads began to appear on the flesh.

"Oh God." His Fraccion moaned when he felt the crimson lines begin to drip down his sides, staining Grimmjow's sheets. The little moan seemed to be enough to spurn Grimmjow on, because Il Forte was suddenly lying very naked on the bed. Looking up, he saw that Grimmjow had discarded the towel and was giving him a look that made him shiver. "What?" He asked, catching the other man's stare. He lifted and dropped one shoulder.

"I'm trying to figure out the best way to fuck you into that bed 'till you can't walk straight." His voice came out low and sexy. Il Forte sat up and put a finger to his lips, pretending to think with a fake little smile. As if he found the answer, Grimmjow stalked back over to the bed, cat like. He bent down and gave Il Forte's pulsing cock one, slow, agonizing lick before moving away from his groin completely. He chose to lick away one dried line of blood. "Roll over." He commanded, kissing him lightly on the jaw. The blonde complied and moved closer to the center of the bed, propping himself up on all fours. Grinning at the beautiful blonde on his bed, Grimmjow rooted through the nightstand drawer, pulling a sliver bottle. Popping the cap off, he squeezed a good portion of the goop into his palm. He then proceeded to slick up his cock before kneeling behind Il Forte. He drew a line down his back with his nail before slowly pushing into that tight ring of muscle.

"Oh fuck!" Grimmjow bit his lip as overwhelming pleasure shot through his entire body. Il Forte let out a cry and clutched at the red and white sheets. He threw his head back and the cry turned into a long drawn out moan as he rolled his hips back. Grabbing onto Il Forte's tan hips, Grimmjow began to thrust at a slow pace, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. He whished he could see Il Forte's face as he let out another cry.

"Faster dammit!" He growled, shifted slightly. Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice. He sped his movement up until Il Forte was quivering underneath him. "Ah, fuck!" The Espada reached around and lightly stroked the Fraccions much neglected member. Il Forte suddenly clenched around him, crying out loudly. His legs trembled visibly as he came, spilling into Grimmjow's hand. The blue haired man came a few more thrusts later, moaning the blonde's name. They both collapsed sideways onto the bed, panting heavily. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Il Forte's waist as he buried his face in his soft hair.

"Dammit, now I'm tired again," He said with mock annoyance, lightly nipping the others shoulder. "You're not allowed to leave now." His knee wedged in between the blonde's legs. He curved closer, so almost every inch of their skin was touching. Il Forte didn't mind much, so he just let out a fake sigh and shot a 'glare' behind him. Grimmjow chuckled and lightly kissed his jaw.

OOO

Szayel scribbled out notes as he watched the scene on his monitor. His other hand was slightly busier under the desk. He watched as the two of them started making out again.

"Like rabbits, those two." He said with amusement and Grimmjow rolled over to straddle his older brother. He made a mental note of what he put in that serum, he'd definitely need to use that in the near future. Who knows, Grimmjow might want another round with Il Forte sometime . . . if he managed to get his brother with the serum as well, who knows what would happen, he could probably even join them in one of their escapades. Who said that you couldn't benefit from your own work?


End file.
